watchers_personalfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaliyah Young
|header font size=160% |personality=Kaliyah is a rude teenage girl. She is very daring and impatient and hates to be told what to do, especially by her father or older half-brothers. Kaliyah is a trouble causer and is also very witty. She is disrespectful to elders and hates having to be nice. Thanks to the tormantation from her parents and sister, she is very distrusting of people. However, the two people Kaliyah cares about in the entire world and is never rude to is her twin sister Charlotte and step-mother Renee, both of whom she has lost. |history=Kaliyah and Charlotte's mum met Stefan while he was over at Manhattan in a bar. Stefan was intrigued by the woman, who introduced herself as Elizabeth, and asked her out on a date and she accepted the offer. Unknown to Stefan, Elizabeth was actually the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. After a few dates, Stefan had to return home to Philippines and left Elizabeth. When he returned, his wife, Renee, was tending to their sons Derek and Johnathan. Stefan abused his wife often and Derek and Johnathan (who were six years old at the time) were greatly influenced by it, though Renee refused to report Stefan nature, fearing for her sons’ health. Nine months later, Stefan got a surprise and saw twin girls at his door, both wrapped in a warm blanket. There was a note there as well stating that the children were his. Renee saw Stefan bring the children inside and Stefan, trying very hard to hide his rage, stormed away to the bar before anything could happen. Renee saw the twin girls, Charlotte being asleep still though Kaliyah was wide awake and smiled and Renee. When Stefan returned, extremely drunk, he slapped Renee after she asked him whether they were keeping the girls, though Stefan said they were. Kaliyah and Charlotte grew up tormented by their father and older brothers though were loved dearly by their step-mother. The tormenting left Charlotte becoming extremely obedient just to try to avoid beatings while it left Kaliyah with a sharp tongue and temper from her anger, causing her father to be worse to her. When Kaliyah and Charlotte were five, they were enrolled in a private school which their brothers, who used them to learn how to attack girls, also attended. Both Kaliyah and Charlotte made a few friends at school, though Johnathan would tell them to stay away from others. Charlotte listened while Kaliyah only hung around more people who she befriended. When the girls were seven, Renee came to a parent-teacher interview and the teacher told her that Charlotte and Kaliyah suffered from some sort of illness that effected their learning. Renee took them to the doctors and they were diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia. When Stefan heard the news, he became even worse to Renee, Kaliyah and Charlotte. Eventually, Renee, seeing no more hope for her sons and fearing for the life of Kaliyah and Charlotte, decided that they needed to run away from them. Renee started to get fake IDs for her and the girls to leave the country. After three months, the girls were already eight, Renee confronted the girls about her idea. Kaliyah agreed it was a good idea though Charlotte refused to leave and walked away. Her brothers, who were in the living room with their father suspected what Renee was doing. Stefan asked Charlotte what the talk was about and Charlotte fessed up. Stefan did everything in his power to make sure that Renee and Kaliyah could never leave. When Kaliyah and Charlotte were nine though, Renee faked Kaliyah being extremely sick and said that if she sent Kaliyah out looking like she does, she'll be sent home within the hour. Stefan, unable to deny the reason in Renee's voice, left to drop the kids off at school and then go to work while Renee stayed home. Renee and Kaliyah, both with packed bags got a taxi and drove to the airport. The two of them got on a plane to New York, America with their new IDs now being Rebecca and Kaliyah Young. Renee had swiped 900,000 American Dollars out of her husband's account over the course of the two years and bought an apartment for the two of them. Kaliyah started school in America and loved it there though many children asked about her past, which she hated. Kaliyah often had nightmares of her sister getting beaten or that her father would find them in America and would wake up screaming. Renee would tell her that Stefan would never find them, that she would never let that happen. Kaliyah would then tell Renee that she couldn't understand why Charlotte didn't want to come with them and Renee said that Stefan broke her when she was very young. When Kaliyah was fourteen (a week away from turning fifteen), she was walking home from school with her friend when she was attacked by a Giant Scorpion. Her friend Courtney, who was a satyr, handed Kaliyah a CB sword which she used to kill the Giant Scorpion, though not before obtaining a few scrapes and scratches. The sword transformed into a bracelet and Courtney helped Kaliyah up, as she had fallen down to the ground at some point during the fight. Kaliyah asked Courtney what that was and Courtney told Kaliyah it was a Giant Scorpion. The two rushed to Kaliyah's home where Renee was making dinner. She saw Kaliyah's face and, at first, thought Stefan had found them, though Courtney explained that Kaliyah was attacked by some animal. Renee told Kaliyah to wash her face and Kaliyah did. Renee and Courtney had a talk, with Courtney explaining everything to Renee. Originally Courtney thought that Kaliyah had a God father, as her mom raised her though Renee said that she didn't give birth to Kaliyah. Renee explained everything to Courtney, including that they ran from the Philippines when Kaliyah was nine, leaving everyone, including Kaliyah's twin sister Charlotte, behind. Courtney, understanding now why her friend was like she was, felt more empathy for them and said to herself that Kaliyah won't go to Camp yet, knowing Renee would be hesitant to let her daughter go. Over the next year, Courtney taught Kaliyah how to fight monsters using her sword/bracelet. Courtney had also explained to Kaliyah everything shortly after explaining everything to Renee. Kaliyah became well trained though a month before her sixteenth, she wanted to be brought to the Camp Courtney was once telling her about. Luckily for Kaliyah, the nightmares about her childhood would now come a lot less frequently. Courtney knew she couldn't be restrained and, with Renee agreeing that it was time, she drove Courtney, Kaliyah and herself to Camp, with Courtney giving directions. When they were metres from the border, the trio were attacked by a Harpie. Kaliyah, after a fight lasting a minute, was able to kill the harpie and, after saying goodbye to Renee, she and Courtney entered Camp. |journal= |name=Kaliyah Young (Birth:Kaliyah Reyes) |title=The Unbroken |location=Camp |affiliation=Camp |status=Alive, in hiding |relationship=Single |born=1998, 14th of July |age=16 |species=Demigod |nationality=Born in Philippines |sexuality=Straight |accent=American, hint of Philippines |inspiration=None |interests=Not yet |active rp=None |plans=None |month powers=All |ooc plans= |word bubble= |powers= |pet=None |bedroom=Aphrodite's Cabin |weapon images= CharlotteSword.jpg|Sword in normal form CharlotteBracelet.jpg|Sword in bracelet form |quote2=“Temper us in fire, and we grow stronger. When we suffer, we survive.” |file2=Charlotte8.png |file size2=173x0px |possessions= CharlottePhone.jpg CharlotteArtbook.jpg CharlotteBook6.jpg CharlotteBook5.jpg CharlotteBook4.jpg CharlotteBook3.jpg CharlotteBook2.jpg CharlotteBook1.jpg |likes=Reading, Drawing, Listening to music, Texting, Sword fight practicing |dislikes=People asking questions |colour=Blue |music=Pop |food=Pizza |animal=Dog |book=TMI series |quote3=“If you never tell anyone the truth about yourself, eventually you start to forget. The love, the heartbreak, the joy, the despair, the things I did that were good, the things I did that were shameful--if I kept them all inside, my memories of them would start to disappear. And then I would disappear.” |drink=Ice Tea (Peach flavoured) |song=It's My Life by Bon Jovi |movie=Is more into TV Shows (her favourite is Supernatural) |sport=Volleyball |other=None |skills=Sword fighting |weapon=Sword that turns into a bracelet |strength=Powers, Sword fighting, Hand-to-Hand combat, Strength, Agility, Speed |weakness=Long-Ranged combat |led=None |been=None |model=Dove Cameron |gender=Female |eye=Blue/Green |hair=Blonde |height=5'3" |weight=54 kg |ethnicity=Philippines |hand=Right |shoe=Unknown |blood=AB+ |voice=Mezzo-soprano |marks=Multiple bruises all over her body, though normally covered up |body=Lean, Athletic |more images= Charlotte10.jpg Charlotte9.png Charlotte8.png Charlotte7.jpg Charlotte6.jpg Charlotte5.jpg Charlotte4.jpg Charlotte3.jpg Charlotte2.jpg Charlotte1.jpg |one=Secretive |best=Eyes |worst=Scars |change=Have no scars on her body |mental=Severe Anxiety |disorders=Childhood Trauma, Child Abuse victim |medical=ADHD and Dyslexia |mother=Aphrodite |father=Stefan Reyes |creator=N/A |half=Johnathan and Derek Reyes (paternal), Aphrodite children (maternal) |full=Charlotte Reyes (twin) |other relatives=Renee Young (step-mother) |family album= |home=New York |earliest=Her father beating her |best memory=Escaping the Philippines with Renee |school=Public School |kiss=None |sex=She can't remember |love=None |other firsts=None |nicknames=Kay |native=Filipino |languages=Filipino and English |flaw=Too untrusting |fears=Her father and half-brothers finding her |hobbies=Drawing, Sword fighting |motto=“If I cannot reach Heaven, I will raise Hell.” |won't=Turn on those closest to her |admires=None one |influenced=Renee |compass=North |past person=Renee |current person=Renee |crisis=Good |problems=Head on |reacts change=Great (if it's good) |alignment=Good |dream=Become an artist or writer |current=Camper |quote4=“Hope is all that keeps us going sometimes.” |file3=Charlotte10.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice=Wrath |bad=Untrusting |sleep=Light |quirk=Witty comebacks are always on hand |attitude=Realistic |talents=Faking emotions |social=Faking emotions |theme song= |ease=With Renee |priority=Get her sister back |past=Not being able to persuade Charlotte to come with them |accomplishment=Escaping her family with Renee |secret=Her past |known=Her family, Courtney (her BFF) |tragedy=Losing Charlotte |wish=Have a nice, happy family |cheated=N/A |relates=Depends |strangers=Bitchy |lover=N/A |friends=Scarred |familyp=Strong/Disobedient |first impression=Bitchy |like most=Her independence |like least=Her nasty attitude }} Category:Watcher01